We can continue where we left off?
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: Kendall&Jo One-shot. Using : Bon Jovi- Always and BTR Break up episode Jo comes back after a year and hopes she can back together with Kendall,but everything is different now. Who will Kendall choose? Jo or somebody else? (Lucy isn't in this one shot) Enjoy :)


**I don't own Big Time Rush ! **

**I was watching BTR-Break Up when I got this idea,and I was like " why don't write a one shot about it" so yeah !**

**Hope you gonna like it!**

* * *

_**~ Can we continue,where we left off? ~ Kendall&Jo One-shot**_

_**Prologue** :_ Jo went to France because of her movie part,yes,she got a big part in a film and Kendall said " Opportunities like this,comes once in a lifetime" -with that Jo agreed to do the movie. They never broke up officially,just Kendall trough the months,slowly forgotten about his promise : " I'm gonna wait for you,and we will continue where we left off"- he said planting a long kiss on Jo lips at the airport gate.

**This romeo is bleeding **  
**But you can't see his blood **  
**It's nothing but some feelings **  
**That this old dog kicked up**

Since that 9 long month passed. Jo was waiting and waiting to finish finally the movie,to be able to come home to Kendall. Even though she didn't knew that Kendall moved on. Jo was counting the days till she could see her boyfriend,who missed so much for so long. She wasn't herself since she left Kendall in LA. Deep inside she was dying to come home,to see his cute face of Kendall.

**What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near**

Kendall is gotten into a serious relationship with a sweet girl. They've been dating for 5 month,and the guys was didn't mind it,they get along well with her too. Kendall totally forgot about poor Jo who was on the other side of the world.

Jo knew a little that something was not alright,one day when she called up Kendall just to hear his voice...

Jo : " Hey Kendall! "-she said trying to not cry

Kendall : "Oh hi Jo!"

Jo : " I just called you to hear you,I miss you so much!"

Kendall : I,I miss you too! Sorry I gotta go,bye! -he hang up.

Kendall answered but not on his normal voice,something was up and Jo could feel it. But what was the problem she never get to know it. Until one day,when she finished her last scene,she quickly packed her stuffs,clothes together and got on the airplane back to LA.

_**Prologue Ends**_

Present Days

Kendall Pov.

I was on a date with my girlfriend. She got thirsty so I got up and walked trough the lobby to go outside to get smoothies for the both of us. I was kept my head down when I bumped into somebody. I looked up to meet with those beautiful brown eyes what I missed so much. It was Jo. My Jo.

Kendall : Oh my gosh! Are you back! - I said still in shock. I didn't knew what to say or what to do.

Jo literally jumped on me,hugging me tight. I couldn't help but hugged her back too,It felt so right,I could finally held her in my arms.

Jo : Are you busy now? If you're not I was thinking that we could go out for a picnic or maybe watch a movie and cath-up ? -she said to me excitedly,her eyes were sparkling,I can tell she was really thrilled just to see me again after a year. _Honestly,what could I say? Sorry,but now I have a great girlfriend and I forgot about us?and all we had together?_

_Yeah I should say this,but I couldn't myself up to tell the truth to her. It would break her heart._

Kendall : "Sorry,but Gustavo give us a call so we have to record a song,but I'll see you soon?"

Jo : "Okay,then I'll be up in my apartment" - she said cutely and give me a passionate kiss. With that she walked away.

_Wow,she's still in love with me. This won't turn out well. I need the guys help NOW!_

I said to my girlfriend that I'm sorry,but I have some important things to do and I'll make it up to her later. She said "It's okay"- So I got settle her down. I headed up to 2J,I got into the elevator,on the second floor I walked out ad when I saw in the 2j's door Jo,I froze.

_Great,my plan is totally worthless,she's probably knows everything,and the only bad thing is that I lied to her. About us. That we gonna get together again. _I couldn't do anything else than walk up to them and tell the truth.

Jo turned her head towards me,looking me in the eyes : " How could you do it! " -and she slapped me hard on my cheek.

She pulled her hands back and broke down in Logan's arm. The guys were looking at me disappointed. I just stood there like a total idiot.

**Well, there ain't no luck **  
**In these loaded dice **  
**But baby if you give me just one more try **  
**We can pack up our old dreams **  
**And our old lives **  
**We'll find a place where the sun still shines **

Jo was still in Logan's safety arms,when she looked up : I thought we will continue where we left off,BUT YOU! You

found another chick and left me here... -she said crying. The guys tried to comfort her.

Kendall : I know,I screwed up our relationship,but,if you can give me one more chance,I'll never hurt you! Please Jo!- I pleaded.

Jo : I don't know. I need some time to think over everything and us. -she said as her voice faltered. She didn't say more,just said 'bye' to the guys and run off to her apartment,leaving me there still frozen.

James was the first who told me his due (sp?) then the next in the line was Logan then Carlos. Everyone scolds him that how could he do this and etc. The point is that after this Kendall felt reallly terrible.

* * *

The next day,Kendall got dressed up and grabbed the letter what he wrote to her last night,he was up all night just to write that letter. Hoping it will work.

Kendall : Guys! I'm going over to Jo. - he called after them. Even if they didn't hear it cause they were still sleeping.

Kendall bought a big,beautiful Rose bouquet to Jo then he walked up to her door,knocking on it. He waited and waited,when Kendall was about to leave a tired Jo opened the door. A big smile appeared on her face along with Kendall.

Jo : Hey.- she said softly,glad to see him.

Kendall : Listen,I'm sorry what I done and I broke up with Brittany after you ran off and I was up all night just to write this to you- he said handing Jo his letter.

Jo hesitantly but take it. She unfolded and started to read it.

_**Dear Jo! ( heart)**_

_**I never had before **__**as cute,amazing,better girlfriend than you were.**_

_**I say sorry from the bottom of my heart,I hope you can forgive me,and If you don't know how to decide then read this to make it easier.**_

_**Reasons why I LOVE YOU : **_

_**1. You're Super Cute,and caring person.**_

_**2. I love the way you keep your cool whenever I do stupid things.**_

_**3. You're so adorable.**_

_**4. I love your smile…. I seriously, seriously do.**_

_**5. I love how you'd call me just to say you love me**_

_**6. When you do that puppy eyes.**_

_**7. The way you look when you sleep. You're so cute when you're sleeping :P**_

_**8. **__** It's adorable when you roll your eyes when I say something stupid.**_

_**9. I love the way you are.**_

_**10. Because I know you like it when I say, "WOOHOO!"**_

_**11. **_**The way you make me smile**

**12. Our tickle fights ( I know you loved those ;)**

_**13. How I never believed in love at first sight until you walked through the door**_

_**...**_

_**Last but not least :**_

_**20. **_**We're perfect together. **

** ~Jo Taylor I love you so much~ :) xo xo xo**

** Your Kendizzle **

Jo : Kendall... this is ...beautiful...thank you! And yes! I give you a second chance- she said trough her tears.

Kendall pulled Jo into a tight hug. He did a mistake,but he made it right. At the end he got back the love of his love : Jo. One thing is sure,he will never to anything stupid like this in his life,he learned the lesson about lying.

Kendall : " I love you so much.- he said in relief.

Jo : " I love you too!- she gave Kendall a very passionate kiss,smiling into it.

**The End :) **


End file.
